1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage measurement system, and in particular an apparatus for measuring the voltage of an object by using an E-O probe made from an electro-optic material that changes its refractive index when applied with an electric field.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional voltage measurement apparatuses are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,996,475, 4,446,425, and 4,618,819.